I love you
by Lolliepopsticks
Summary: I am Corey riffen, front man or leader of Grojband... 'After grojband's gig Corey and Laney are left alone. What will happen to them. Will there be sparks?"( real version- sorry for those who clicked before...)


Hey, to all my readers. I am here with a one shot fanfic, which is not a poem! I am sorry if there are any typos because I am using a tab to type.

I will still be continuing writing twins, brothers, sisters and sad life.

Hope you enjoy it and feel free to follow, favourite and review!

...

**Corey's POV**

"Let's rock peace vil!" I shout into the crowd. They cheered.

"1-2-3-4" Kon counts us in while taping his drumsticks together.

Now I start singing and the rest of Grojband echoes the brackets.

Sweet like cake, (hmmm)

Yeah it's sweet like cake. (Cakeeee)

Always thought life was sour,

Like when people lived with no power,

Always thought laughing was good,

Like when I eat food,

Cause everything is, (yeah everything)

Is sweet like cake, (hmmm, ooo-a, yeah)

In the choruses the rest of Grojband joins in. (I echo the bracket parts)

Sweet like cake, (yeah it is...)

Yeah it's sweet like cake, (oo-ooo)

Everything is nice like cake, (yeah it's sweet)

Cake, cake, being sweet.(sweet,sweet,sweet)

And I keep singing the verses...

Never thought things turned joyful,

Like that girl here is beautiful,

Never thought she would be mine,

Now I am happy I did give a sign,

Cause now things are, (everything yeah)

Are sweet like sugar, (hmmm, ooo-a, yeah)

Sweet like sugar, (hmmm, it is)

Yeah it's sweet like sugar, (ooo-a)

Everything is nice with sugar, (yeah it's sweet)

Sugar, sugar, is sweet. (Sugar, sugar. It is...)

Everything, here is perfect, (perfect it is)

My girlfriend here with me.

Love is exactly as it can, beeee.

Cake,

Sweet like cake,

Sweet love.

Yeah it's swee-ee-Eet like loVE.

And I strum my last notes and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you peace vil!" We all shout and the curtains drop.

"Whoa! That Corey was awesome!" Kin said and pats my back.

"Yeah Core!" Kon and Laney said in unison.

"Couldn't have done it with out you guys.!" I reply back smiling brightly.

Soon the twins left and it was just Laney and me.

"Who came up with the lyrics this time?" Laney said while smiling.

"Oh, umm I did." I say.

"Really?" Laney said eyes wide.

"Yep!" I say convincingly because I really did write them this time!

"Hold on, wait. Your tricking me."

"No really Laney! I am not!"

Now Laney is literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Serious Laney! I wrote them myself!" I say this time shaking her back into reality.

"Really? Where's your proof?" Laney asked.

"Come on..." I say dragging her out the stage door.

"Instruments?" Laney questioned.

"We can get them later..." I say but Laney pulled me to a stop. We didn't move or speaking for a minute. I decided to break the silence. I picked Laney up and piggy-backed her.

"Put me down!" Laney said and started to slap my back.

"Calm down Lanes!" I say laughing, not knowing if it is funny or if it hurt. "I won't hurt you, and that's a promise."

"Put me down! Now, right now Corey!" Laney said again this time demanding.

"Ok, ok, you win" I say with a smirk.

I popped her down for about 2 seconds and I carried her bride style running out side. Since it was night, the street lights were dim the streets were practically empty.

"Corey! Corey! Corey! Put me down!" Laney yelled at me.

All I did was smile at her and shook my head.

"Seriously Corey!" This time she tried to keep a straight face, but failed and pulled my beanie of my head. "Since your not talking, I will make you talk!"

This time I gave her a 'you meanie look'. All Lanes did was smirk and popped my orange beanie on her head.

I sighed and gave up. "You really had to take my beanie?"

I still kept on carrying her and she replied "Yeah. Of course. That's your weakness!"

I gave her a glare and she laughed. She looks adorable when she laughs. I really want this plan to work. Really I am trying to distract her to forget about the lyrics and just be in the moment with me.

To be honest I have liked Lanes ever since we formed the band. I just really hope she likes me back.

"Where are we going anyways?" Laney asked.

"Well I am going to make a detour because I can." I reply back.

"umm, ok" she replied back smiling and popped her arms around my neck.

Lanes looks so cute when she smiles, and her hair is just so soft. She is literally perfect. Like a shooting star, even more beautiful. She plays the bass amazingly and I just really want her.

A while later we arrive at the park. The water in the lake is as still as a statue. The park lights look like they have been lit by candle light and the moon smiled down on us.

We sat on a bench which looked over the lake, and the water reflected the moon light.

"Wow, it's so, beautiful!" Laney whispered.

"But not as beautiful as you." I say placing an arm around her shoulder and she gave back my beanie.

She smiled and we held hands. We sat there in silence for a while. Soon Lanes's head rested on my shoulder, and I bring her closer to me to keep her warm and shared each other's company.

We watched the moonlight and the stars and Laney drifted off to sleep. I placed my beanie on her head again and I carried her back to the groj, luckily Trina was already asleep.

I took her too my room and laid her on my bed, I gentle pulled the covers over her and I sat next to her. Watching her rest.

**No one's POV**

Soon Corey fell asleep too.

Not knowing he fell asleep in the same bed as Laney, his hands drifted to her waist and hugged her. Also not knowing, Laney's hands drifted around Corey's neck and they were only centimetres apart.

Corey inched forward and they were kissing.

...

Soon it was morning and the two teens, woke up at the same time.

They saw felt that they were kissing each other and they blushed bright red. They then immediately separated.

**Corey's POV**

"Umm sorry Laney." I quickly say.

Laney just asked "Where am I?"

"Uhh, your in my room.?" I say nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"How did I get here?" Laney asked again.

"Long story short. We were at the park watching the night sky and you feel asleep. I couldn't just leave you there so I decided to carry you back to my place and yeah we woke up, how we woke up. I am really sorry lanes. I really didn't mean this to happen." I tell her. "Do you forgive me.?"

"Yes I do forgive you and it's ok." Laney said and hugged me.

"Thank you lanes, can I ask you something?" I ask in a whisper.

"Sure." Laney said. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to ask, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously holding that I don't get put down.

I waited for an answer and I got more nervous. Laney's finger lifted up my chin and whispered again "Would this answer your question Corey?" And leaned forward and our lips met again. My eyes opened, and then fluttered shut again and I kissed her back.

Her hands traveled to my neck and mine to her waist.

...

Laney broke the kiss after a while. "Does that answer your question?" She asked.

I just smiled back and kissed her again.

...

AHHHHHHHHHHHH fluffffff! I was literally fangirling when I wrote it!.,!

Well I hoped you liked it as much as I did writing it.

Again feel free to follow, favourite and review!


End file.
